L'histoire de Chiara et Roy- Chapitre 1
by DragonaSLG
Summary: Dans ce premier chapitre (où j'espère qu'il va durer) ce déroule l'épilogue d'une aventure.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Cette fanfiction retrace l'histoire de mon O.C Chiara et son frère jumeau Roy dans l'univers de Wakfu. Si vous trouvez des fautes par-ci, par-là, faites m'en part comme ça j'améliorerais mon français. Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Sur une planète, dans le Krosmos, vivait un peuple avancé dans la technologie. Le nom de ce peuple était les Eliatropes. Ils vivaient en paix avec les dragons. Un groupe de six Eliatropes et leur six frères ou sœurs dragons régnaient sur cette planète le nom de ce groupe était le Conseil des Six composé de Yugo et son frère Adamaï, Quily et sa soeur Shinonomé, Mina et son frère Phaëris, Chibi et son frère Grougaloragran, Glip et son frère Balthazar et enfin Nora et son frère Efrim. Ces douze êtres sont immortels, dès qu'ils meurent, ils renaissent dans leurs dofus, un œuf de dragon, en oubliant leur vie passé. A la mort de Chibi, Yugo reçu le titre de roi. Malheureusement, un jour, Quilby trahi le Conseil des Six en voulant récupérer le trône et leur planète d'origine, il avait ouvert un portail vers leur monde pour récupérer le Stasis qu'il comptait utiliser contre les Mechasmes, une autre civilisation, malheureusement avec ce portail, les Mechasmes avaient retrouvé leur trace car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y eut une guerre entre ces deux civilisation car la première étant que Quilby pris le cœur d'Orgonax l'un des Mechasmes - mais qu'avec l'aide de Chibi, pas encore mort à cette époque, ils créèrent l'Eliacube, un objet de forme cubique révélant de multiples facettes - et provoqua une guerre sans merci entre les deux peuples. Avant l'arrivée des Mechasmes, Yugo banni Quilby vers la dimension blanche, en créant ce portail vers cette autre dimension, Yugo y laissa la vie. Les enfants Eliatropes furent envoyé dans une autre dimension avec le dragon Balthazar et furent donc en sûreté de la guerre. Malgré que les adultes aient tous péri durant cette guerre, il restait néanmoins une survivante qui avait perdu son frère. Cette jeune fille âgée alors de 15 ans se nommait Chiara. Elle portait un chapeau rose tressé qui traînait au sol, une sorte de tablier orange avec une corde blanche qui lui servait de ceinture, un pantalon rose et des sandales, ses cheveux étaient courts et châtains et ses yeux rouges. Elle recherchait désespérément son frère et ne savait même pas le massacre de ses derniers jours. Elle ressentait le Wakfu de son frère et savait donc qu'il était toujours en vie et sur cette planète. La jeune fille ne faisait pas parti du Conseil des Six mais était étrangement spéciale.

Après ce jour, plusieurs siècles passèrent, cette planète, connu à l'époque comme le Monde Primitif, pris le nom du Monde des Douze car ils existaient douze dieux pour sa création. Chiara avait gardé son apparence d'adolescente mais ses cheveux furent tellement long qu'ils touchèrent le sol. Elle était toujours à la recherche de son frère, mais fut tellement épuisée d'avoir rien mangé depuis des jours qu'elle s'écroula au sol devant le Bouftou Croustillant, une auberge d'Emelka, réputé pour la création de la Confrérie du Tofu créée quelques années de ça, entretenu par Alibert le maire de la ville et ses fils adoptifs. Un jeune garçon au même chapeau que Chiara de couleur bleu, des yeux gris et des cheveux châtains sortait de l'auberge accompagné d'un tofu domestiqué. A peine à l'extérieur, il aperçut la pauvre jeune fille et s'écria:

-" P... Papa ! Adamaï ! Venez voir !"

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-"P... Papa ! Adamaï ! Venez voir !"

C'est alors en étant interpellé qu'un homme plus costaud avec une longue moustache brune, un tablier de cuisine et une toque sur la tête et un petit garçon de peau d'un blanc pur, des tâches bleus sur certaines parties de son corps, un chapeau en paille et une tunique arrivèrent.

-"Qu'y a-t-il Yu... Oh !" s'arrêta net l'homme à la toque.

Le petit garçon au chapeau en paille n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus, il begaya:

-"J... Je croyais qu'... ils étaient tous dans la dimension des enfants !?..."

-"C'est ce que je croyais aussi..." répondit le jeune garçon "Ad', tu veux bien m'aider à la porter ? Dès qu'elle se réveillera, on lui demandera ce qu'il se passe."

Celui surnommé "Ad'" acquissa de la tête et aida l'autre garçon à porter la jeune fille.

Il fallu plusieurs jours à Chiara pour se réveiller, elle ouvrit à peine un oeil qu'elle vit les deux garçon à son chevet, une blanquette de bouftou entre les mains. La jeune fille était stupéfait et ça la réveilla d'un coup ! Comme si elle avait vu des famtômes. Elle demanda:

-"V... Votre Altesse !? C'est bien vous !?"

Le jeune garçon au chapeau bleu répondit de manière génée:

-"Euh... oui... mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Yugo"

-"Vous avez rajeuni durant toutes ses années ou je rêve... ?"

-"Pas tout à fait..."

Elle avait compris que son roi était mort et que s'il était autant jeune, c'était par le biais de son dofus.

Le garçon blanc demanda à son tour:

-"Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?"

-"Je m'appelle Chiara, j'ai plusieurs milliers d'années. Et depuis mes 15 ans, je suis à le recherche de mon frère Roy qui a disparu... et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je vous n'ai ni revu vous ni tous les autres Eliatropes et Dragons..."

-"Tu n'as pas assisté à la guerre opposant notre peuple au Mechasmes, il y a plusieurs milliers d'années de cela ?" reprit Yugo

-"Non, malgré avoir retrouvé des cadavres gisants quand j'étais revenue demander de l'aide... quelle horreur..."

-"... Bon mange, tu en as bien besoin sinon la blanquette va refroidir" répondit Yugo en lui adressant un sourire "Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ton frère"

Le visage de Chiara s'illumina aux paroles de son roi. Elle serait tellement heureuse de revoir son frère dont la cause de la disparition est inconnue.

A suivre...


End file.
